


a twist, just like i taught you

by Skyuni123



Series: One-Off Media Ficlets [12]
Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123
Summary: they jail sean.some things happen, afterwards.





	a twist, just like i taught you

**Author's Note:**

> based on the fact that I thought the line "a twist, just like i taught you" was a metaphor and they were going to turn on sean and jail him and they didn't 
> 
> what a quality filme

“A twist - just like how I taught you.”

 

In the end, they frame Sean.

 

Stephanie has a moment of doubt about it all - moments, actually - but they’re quickly erased when Emily smiles at her, looks into her eyes with such  _ delight _ , that she can hardly think of anything more.

 

Emily’s a pretty terrible person.

But really, Stephanie is too.

 

She’d not mentioned it on her vlog, of course - family friendly content only - but after their kiss she’d gone home and practically masturbated herself to cramp from the thought of it. Emily’s an enigma, utterly terrible and gorgeous in equal measures, but Stephanie can’t seem to resist her.

 

That’s her problem, really - she’s always been weak-kneed and doe-eyed around pretty girls. (It was truly  _ terrible  _ in college, honestly.)

But they’ve survived. She’s lied her way out of a jail cell, and she makes crockpot chicken and dumplings on her vlog the next day to help with the mild guilt that she feels. 

  
  


_ “Hi moms - Stephanie here. Today we’re going back to basics and settling down in front of the fire with the ultimate comfort food - crockpot chicken and dumplings! Perfect for any busy mom, this recipe will bring your heart back home and your soul back to the kitchen. It’s the sort of recipe you can put on and leave for the entire day, and it’ll be waiting for you when you get home that evening. That’s an ideal way to live, huh, moms? Anyway, we start with the chicken… _

  
  


The next playdate with Emily and Nicky is… awkward. To say the least. The boys, of course, don’t feel it and run off upstairs at a rate of knots to play with the newest game on Nicky’s Nintendo Switch.

Stephanie disapproves, mostly, but she also can’t say no. To have a moment of peace with Emily is… welcome. She thinks.

 

“You’re looking well, baby.” Emily says, and takes a careful seat on her couch. She tosses her handbag to the side and reclines - a picture of absolute obscene elegant and wealth.

 

Stephanie hates her and loves her in equal measures in that exact moment. “Well, now that I’ve stopped living in constant panic it’s easier to focus on things like that.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” Emily replies, though Stephanie is hardly sure that she is. People like Emily don’t do apologies. 

People like Emily hardly do sincerity.

 

What has she gotten herself in to?

 

“You’re a pretty terrible person, Emily.” She says, before she can stop herself. Why not? It’s true.

 

“Likewise…  _ brotherfucker. _ ” She says, but there’s hardly any malice in it, just a hint of a tease. She looks rather like the cat that’s got the cream. Poised, glorious, utterly hot. 

 

And for good reason too, Stephanie supposes.

 

“We’re both bad people.” Sean’s not going to do well in prison. Hell, he probably hates her guts now.

The thought doesn’t make her as nauseous as it should. 

 

“That’s true.” Emily slips her heels off and peels off her jacket. She reclines back for a moment, picture-perfect elegance in a bubble of modernity. “Martini?” 

 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” 

 

“It’s only a tipple, baby.” She drawls, and wanders off to the kitchen, bare feel on the smooth floor, to make them.

 

Because, the thing is, she’s almost  _ happy. _

 

Stephanie Smothers has never been quite normal. Fucking her brother, finding her fortune on a social media site, framing an innocent man - she might look like the picture of an innocent soccer mom but she’s far from it. 

She’s hardly innocent, after all. 

And she  _ wants  _ Emily. Wants her in far more ways than just a kiss. She has for a while.

 

Some people would call it cheating. Others would call her a sinner. It’s probably a little of both.

 

Emily returns with the martinis. She takes hers, downs in a couple of practised sips. Cool, dry, slightly spicy. It’s a boring drink. It’s a sophisticated drink. 

It fits Emily almost a T, but also doesn’t. Almost. Hardly. Not at all. What Emily should be is debauched, bloodied, hair mussed and powerful. She should be a whisky drinker - something darker, and deeper - with a backbone. 

Her sophistication doesn’t work once someone knows what lies beneath.

 

“Something on your mind?” Emily raises an eyebrow at her, her martini glass still half-full. “You’re drinking like it’s going out of fashion.”

 

“Are we going to keep on dancing around each other like this?” The old Stephanie Smothers would have more subtly.

This Stephanie Smothers doesn’t give a damn.

 

Emily, of course, gets it immediately. She puts her glass down on the coffee table. “You cried the last time I kissed you, baby.” 

 

“I cried  _ before  _ you kissed me. There’s a massive distinction.”

 

“Mmmm.” Emily hmms, non-committedly, and eyes her up and down. 

 

A whole lot of nothing happens in that moment. Stephanie’s heart is beating very, very fast. The thought of getting rejected by the other woman now is -

 

But then the corners of Emily’s lips curl into a smile - a delightful, wicked smile - and she knows everything is going to be alright. “The kids are playing upstairs.” She says.

 

“They’ll be stuck to the Switch for hours. Don’t worry.”

 

“I never worry,” Emily says, and then pulls her into a kiss.

 

And this time, it’s not awkward at all.

They’ve jailed a man together. It’s not surprising that they fit together like this as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on the [ tumblr ](http://eph-em-era.tumblr.com)


End file.
